


After "I Love You"

by TheNerdKing



Series: After "I Love You" [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Relationships, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Nicknames, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdKing/pseuds/TheNerdKing
Summary: The morning after Horde Prime's defeat, Catra and Adora talk about their new relationship.  Terms are defined, nicknames are given, and Catra realizes that Adora is more oblivious than she'd realized.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: After "I Love You" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756225
Comments: 8
Kudos: 304





	After "I Love You"

_ “Please don’t do this.” _

_ “Bye, Adora. I really am going to miss you.” _

With a gasp, Catra’s eye fluttered open. The first thing she saw was Adora’s slumbering face inches from hers.

Catra was confused for a brief moment before the events of the previous day came back to her.

_ Right. I told Adora I love her. And… she told me she loves me back. _

Heat flooded to the cat-girl’s face. She sat up.

“Whyyyy,” she moaned, forgetting that her bedmate was still sleeping.

“Catra?” Adora muttered softly, eyes cracking open.

Catra was immediately apologetic. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you up! I… uh, I mean… you…” She trailed off when she saw the sweet, sleepy smile that spread across Adora’s face.

“Thank goodness,” Adora murmured. “I was afraid that I was going to wake up and yesterday would turn out to be a dream.”

Catra turned away from her, trying to fight the smile pulling on her lips. “Yeah, it’d suck if Horde Prime wasn’t actually defeated.”

“That too,” Adora agreed, “but you know what I’m talking about.”

Catra wasn’t facing Adora, but she knew what she would see if she turned around. Adora definitely had that smug little smirk on her face, like that time Catra jumped through fire. In the Horde, Adora had loved teasing Catra. Never anyone else, her mirth seemed targeted specifically at Catra (well, her and Kyle, but everyone teased Kyle). It was so annoying and obnoxious and childish and petty and funny and cute and made her feel special and DANGIT WHY COULDN'T SHE STOP SMILING?

“So… What are we?” Adora asked.

Catra’s surprise was enough to make her turn back to look at her companion. The girl was propped up on her elbow, hair falling around her face. It was weird seeing Adora with her hair down. Back in the Horde, she’d always worn her hair in a ponytail, even when she was sleeping. It looked nice. Adora should wear her hair down more often. If Catra asked her to, would she do it?

“Catra?”

Catra realized that she’d been gawking at Adora’s hair for several minutes. “Sorry, uh, what was the question?”

“What are we? Are we… girlfriends?”

“Well, yeah, of course,” Catra scoffed. Becoming self-conscious again, she shrunk back. “I mean, if you want me.”

“My love for you brought my She Ra powers back and saved the planet,” Adora pointed out. “I think that says enough, don’t you?”

“Yeah, that was cool,” Catra said shyly. Her face fell. “I’m sorry I let you fall in the citadel. And told Entrapta you didn’t care about her. And opened that portal and almost killed us all. And… everything else.”

“Please don’t beat yourself up over that stuff.” Adora took Catra’s hand in hers. “I know you’re sorry, but you can’t change what happened.”

“Thank you.” Tears of joy welled up in Catra’s eyes. “Thank you. Thank you, Adora. I love you so much.”

“Aww, no problem, Kitty!” Adora joked, ruffling Catra’s hair.

“You jerk,” Catra laughed, wiping her tears away.

“Hey, you’re the one who fell for me,” Adora taunted. Pulling herself up to her knees, she cupped Catra’s face and gave her a tender kiss before wrapping her in a tight hug. “I love you too, Catra.”

“You can call me Kitty if you want.”

Adora withdrew, eyes sparkling. “Really?”

“As long as I can give you a nickname, too.”

“Like what? Ado?”

Catra grimaced. “No. No way.”

“Addy?”

“Too boring.”

“Um… Stabby?”

“Babe.”

Adora blanched. “No. No, Catra, you can  _ not _ call me ‘babe’.”

“Hot stuff.”

“Noooo. Nobody will ever take me seriously again!”

“Legs.”

“ _ Legs _ ?”

Catra smirked mischievously. “She-Ra’s skirt is  _ very _ flattering.”

“Catraaaa!” Adora groaned.

“Can’t take your own medicine? Legs, last chance.”

“I can’t go around answering to the nickname ‘Legs’,” Adora whined. “That’s so embarrassing. But…  _ I wanna call you Kitty _ ! It’s so frickin’ cute! I’ll take you up on your offer! You can call me Legs!”

“Wait, really?” Catra flushed. “I didn’t think you’d actually say yes.”

Adora burst out laughing. “You’re so cute, I can’t take it!”

“Hey! You’re cuter than I am!”

“No, you are!”

“You are!”

Adora was still guffawing, and at this point, Catra couldn’t help but laugh along with her.

“Can I ask you a question?” Adora asked when the laughter had died down. Suddenly she had become shy.

“You just did.”

“Ha ha, very funny. But seriously, when did you first realize?”

“Realize what?”

“That you were in love with me,” Adora half-whispered timidly. “You don’t have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“No, it’s okay. Let’s see… I guess in hindsight, I’ve liked you as far as I can remember. But when did I realize it?… I think it was when we were in space, and I saw your new She-Ra form. The first thing I thought was ‘Wow, she’s hot!’ and then I was like ‘What am I saying? Adora’s always hot! What did I expect?’ and then I was like ‘Wait, do I think Adora’s sexy?’ and then I was like ‘Duh! She’s pretty, funny, nice, badass, who  _ wouldn’t _ fall in love with her?’ and then I thought…” She realized she was babbling.

“Don’t stop!” Adora was beaming, her eyes the size of dinner plates, her smile spread from ear to ear. “Tell me what you thought next! I wanna know!”

“I thought… I thought ‘Oh. I love Adora. I’ve always loved her. And I think I always will.’”

“Awwwwwww,” Adora squealed. “ _ KITTY _ !”

“Yeah, whatever, no big deal,” Catra blurted rapidly. “What about you? When did you realize you loved me?”

“Huh? Yesterday.”

“WHAT?”

“I never considered it before,” Adora confessed. “I didn’t even think I was interested in women. It wasn’t till you told me you loved that everything clicked.”

“Seriously? You’re so oblivious, Legs.”

The girl groaned. “You aren’t really gonna call me that, are you?”

“You agreed to it. Tell you what, if you pamper me every day, I’ll try to avoid calling you that in front of Bow and Glimmer.”

Adora huffed. “Well, if you’re gonna be like that, I’m gonna have to use your nickname as much as I can, eh, Kitty?”

“You’re the worst.”

“If you hate that nickname so much, why are you smiling?”

“Your stupid face is just too hilarious.”

“Hey! You said my ‘stupid face’ was hot!”

“Well, I was lying!”

“TOO LATE! I ALREADY KNOW YOU WANT ALL THIS!”

“GOD, YOU’RE SUCH A BRAT!”

**“YOU’RE ONE TO TALK, KITTY!”**

**“CUT IT OUT!”**

The two were interrupted when they heard Mermista’s voice shouting from her tent.

“Do you two have any idea what time it is?”

Adora and Catra both blushed.

“I guess we were being kind of loud,” Adora said with a sheepish grin.

“How much do you think they heard?” Catra asked.

Frosta’s cackling partially answered their question.

“HAHAHAHAHA! KITTY! HAHAHA!”

“I’m never going to live this down, am I?” Catra sighed. “This is all your fault.”

Adora shrugged apologetically. “I love you,” she said weakly.

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too, Legs.”


End file.
